


the time where scott made vincent sleep on the sofa.

by VONR4UM (orphan_account)



Series: if mike, michael, vincent, scott, fritz and jeremy shared a house. [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jeremy, Paintball, fritz and jeremy are gay, vincent beat scott at paintball, vincent gets banished to the sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VONR4UM
Summary: 'So why did Scott force Vincent to sleep on the sofa?Yeah, you guessed it: because Vincent’s team beat Scott’s.'
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Fritz Smith, Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: if mike, michael, vincent, scott, fritz and jeremy shared a house. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800139
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	the time where scott made vincent sleep on the sofa.

Vincent remembered _vividly_ the events of the day. He remembered going to their monthly paintball tournament that day, remembered being placed on a different team to Scott, and so on.

The teams had been split into three people each, due to there only being six of them, and Vincent had been put with Mike and Fritz, leaving Jeremy, Michael and Scott to be their opposing team.

-

Scott hid behind one of the barriers and cautiously looked out from the side, before deeming it safe enough for him to charge out, _fully_ aiming to shoot Fritz. Fritz, who was stood, cowering, with his back to him, completely oblivious to the plan at hand, the plan that didn’t get executed because then _Scott was shot._ A pink paintball, right to the knee.

He groaned in frustration and turned his head to see Vincent, a familiar smirk on his face, his paintball gun pointing directly at him. This was the _sixth time_ Vincent had got him, and Scott still hadn’t got him _once._ It was frustratingly irritating, and the smaller man was just about ready to storm off court.

“Aww, are you mad that I got you for the sixth time, Scotty?” Vincent snickered, making Scott glare at him through his lashes, though the purple haired man remained relentless, “Maybe Jeremy will win for you. They’re quite good at this, y’know. Or Michael.”

“I can damn well do this myself,” Scott retorted, huffing slightly and attempting to cross his arms, failing due to the rather large paintball gun in his hands. This earned a short chuckle from Vincent, who began laughing even harder as Fritz _also_ shot Scott. “Hey, that’s not fair!”

“It’s totally fair! You’re on the opposing team,” The ginger giggled, “Plus, it’s not like you’re going to win anyway. Jeremy isn’t playing anymore.”

“What? Why?” Scott raised an eyebrow as Fritz approached him and Vincent, “Something happened?”

“I mean, not much, but… they were about to shoot me, so I pretended to start crying so they’d feel bad. They came over to me, and then I kissed them up against one of the barriers down there,” He pointed in the direction he’d come from, “and they got so flustered and blushy that they just couldn’t keep playing. Oh, and I shot them.”

“I… Fritz, that’s called _cheating,”_ Vincent said, “I like it. Scott-”

“No.”

“Aw, fine,” Vince lifted his gun once more and shot his husband with another pink paintball, on the stomach, “Be that way, then,” He huffed.

  
  


Scott gasped dramatically, lifting his own gun to shoot Vincent back, but his husband had run off before he got the chance, so instead, he shot Fritz. 

-

So _why_ did Scott force Vincent to sleep on the sofa?

Yeah, you guessed it: because Vincent’s team beat Scott’s.

Vincent would willingly admit that _yes,_ he had been purposely aiming for his husband the entire time, and he _might’ve_ convinced Fritz to help him (Mike was off elsewhere almost the whole time), but he didn’t intend _this_ outcome. He wasn’t doing it to be mean!

Yet still, there he was, curled up on the sofa with minimal blankets, in the dark. It wasn’t fair, _at all,_ and the purple haired man would like to argue - he’d _readily_ argue, right now, if he wasn’t so tired. In fact, he had argued, _pleaded,_ even, but Scott just hummed and huffed in the brattiest done Vincent had ever heard.

And by pleaded, he meant he offered sex. Scott declined, to both of their surprise. 

The sofa wasn’t that uncomfortable. He missed his husband’s presence already, however.

He closed his eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-

He didn’t know what the time was when he was awoken by a weight on top of him. He guessed, judging by the fact that it was still pitch black in the living room (where he’d been banished for the night), that it was around two am, yet something felt off.

There was a full body pressure on him, something that he was completely sure wasn’t there before. Vincent stretched his arm out and grabbed his phone from the coffee table, using his screen light to illuminate whatever it was, though he already had a pretty clear idea (due to the fact that it was _breathing)_ ; it was Scott. He’d known, of course. 

He didn’t know what he was doing here, though. He’s the one that made _Vincent_ sleep on the sofa, so why...?

Scott opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple times to adjust, gaze landing on an equally dazed Vincent. He smiled softly, “Hi, Vinny. I missed you,” He held eye contact with his husband for a few seconds before slowly letting his head drop back down onto Vincent’s chest.

“Hi, baby. C’mon, let’s get to bed, huh? Together,” The purple haired man sat up as gently as he could, trying not to disturb Scott as best he could, “Then we can cuddle, hm?”

“Yeah,” Came Scott’s sleepy reply, “I’m sorry.”

Vince stood up, carrying his husband bridal style. He walked to their bedroom and closed the door gently behind them, laying Scott down on the bed.

Scott curled up as Vincent draped the blanket over him, before moving closer to the warmth of his husband when the other man also got into bed, shifting so his head rested on Vincent’s chest, and his arm was slung over him. 

“Goodnight, baby.”

“G’night, Vin.”

-

Jeremy sat in the kitchen, crying softly. They’d been eating various snacks, like ice cream, and cookies, when they heard a noise from the living room - at first, it startled them, but then they remembered that they shared a house with five other people. It wasn’t exactly _unusual_ for there to be noises around two in the morning. They shrugged, and continued crying into their ice cream. 

There was another noise, and this time, Jeremy decided to investigate. 

They walked to the living room, where they'd assumed the noise had come from, to see Scott.

Scott, who was pulling back Vincent’s blanket, and climbing under with him, and pulling the blanket back over the two of them; _he must have really missed him, huh?_

Jeremy smiled as they watched the ordeal, before turning back to the kitchen to eat their ice cream in peace.


End file.
